Bal'mah
Bal'mah is a Troll priest who, in almost a defiance of tradition, has focused himself on the healing arts. This makes him a valuable asset to the Aunty Jack Show. Appearance Bal'mah is tall, even by the standards of Jungle Trolls. However, again even by the strange standards of that race, he is very wiry and slender. He has a shock of white hair that sticks up from his head like some deranged crown, while his eyes are a bright purple colour. His skin is rather pale for a Jungle Troll, which means that, along with his hair, he is occasionally mistaken for a Frostmane or Winterax Troll. Nobody makes that mistake twice. He sports a rather broad grin, enhanced by his massive tusks. His stark grey and white facepaint seems to only accentuate the colours of his skin and hair, making them stand out more. Conversely, his robes are rather colourful, and stand out on his form. Addtionaly, he carries numerous trinkets, charms, idols, icons and other items of an esteroic nature and questionable value. Personality Considered old by the standards of Jungle Trolls, Bal'mah is rather patient and knolwedgeable. He spends his days in quiet contemplation, considering not only his own role, but the worlds and powers of the spirits and Loas that he derives his powers from. He considers his actions wisely, and rarely acts out of haste or emotion. He has chosen to follow the path of the healer, feeling that it is the best way that he can serve his fellows. However, this does not mean that he is passive or non-violent by any means. Dedicated to the Darkspear tribe and the Horde, he is more then willing to do what it takes to defend himself and his allies in battle. The one chink in his aura of control and wisdom is a fellow member of the Guild, Sae'jaii. He has found that he is attracted to the Huntress, and more to the point, that he is not the only one to have those feelings. History Bad Juju Over the years, Bal'mah had seen much of the tragedy that had befallen the Darkspear Tribe. Ejected from Stranglethron, they then lost their new home to the invading Murlocs and Naga. Rescued by the Horde, they made their new home on the Echo Islands, only to loose that as well to Zandizane's rebels. Despite this, however, Bal'mah persisted. Believing that the Loas and Spirits had chosen to test their followers, he remained faithful and determined. He pledged himself to use all that he had learned over the years to aid the Horde, not only in retaking what the Trolls had lost, but also in fighting other enemies that may arise. It was to this end that he chose to join the Aunty Jack Show. In its somewhat terrifying leader he saw the strength and willpower that he believed that the Horde needed to overcome the trials it found itself facing. Serving as a healer, he pledged himself to aid them to his last breath. Very bad Juju Working with the Aunty Jack Show allowed Bal’mah to pursue some of his other interests; specifically the recording of Troll Culture and its history. This research was often dangerous, with many other Troll trabes being unwilling to share their lore, especially not with a member of the outcast Darkspear tribe. (That Upchaak didn’t really know much of his tribe’s lore beyond “Skullsplitters taste good” didn’t really help), however, with the aid of members of the Show, he was often able to uncover vital information. It was this information that bought him into contact with the enigmatic Zandalar Tribe; breaking their normal policy of neutrality, the Zandalars had begun recruiting outsiders to venture into the ancient city of Zul’Gurub. It was only then that he learned the horrible truth of what was going on; the Gurubashi were trying to summon the god, Hakkar the Soulflayer, back to the world. Using the information he possessed, he provided aid to the Aunty Jack show and other members of the Horde who stood against the blood god. Several years later, Aunty Jack again called on his skills and knowledge, this time to face off against the Forest Trolls of Zul’aman. While saddened at the prospect of having to fight Zul’jin, the greatest Amani troll hero of all time (Such a hero that even Gurubashi trolls held him in some reverence) he understood the need to protect the Horde and its allies against such threats. With some reluctance but no actual hesitation, her agin went into action, gathering what information he could on the Amani and their gods, especially the powers that had been stolen from them. Bad Juju Vortex The greatest test of Bal’mah’s knowledge and skills came in Northrend; however, rather then being against the Scourge, it was against his fellow Trolls again, this time in the form of the Drakkari empire. Arriving in the ancient city of Zul’drak, he discovered that the Zandalar had once again moved to take action. He realised why when it became apparent that the Drakkari had committed an unforgiveable crime; they had captured and sacrificed their gods, hoping to take their powers for their own. Realising that the Drakkari had doomed themselves, he launched into action to do what he could. Working alongside the Zandalar and with Sae’jaill, a fellow Darkspear and member of the Aunty Jack Show, he strove to do what he could to preserve relics of the Drakkari’s culture, lore and history. In the end, he knew that their empire did not deserve to be saved; however, at the same time, he knew that its knowledge would survive for future generations. His mission complete, he and Sae’jaii rejoined the Aunty Jack show, confident that, having faced such heresy, they would be more then capable of facing whatever threats the Lich King may present. category:Characters category:Horde category:Jungle Troll category:Priest category:Aunty Jack Show Category:Me Lovelies Category:Articles by Darthfish